


alcohol

by netlenya



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/netlenya/pseuds/netlenya
Summary: пьяный доён - самая большая боль юты
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Nakamoto Yuta
Kudos: 4





	alcohol

Юта любит и ненавидит такие вечера. Когда у них выдаются выходные. Когда в тесном пространстве гостиной собираются уставшие одногруппники, море разного алкоголя и Доён.

Сначала тихий и спокойный, с каждой новой порцией он просит больше. Ребята, смеясь, протягивают ему свои стаканы, а он пьёт, что дают. Соджу, пиво. Всё без разницы.

Всем весело, легко. Шутки давно перешагнули все возможные рамки приличия. Алкоголь развязал языки и поснимал маски, что стали второй кожей и идеальным образом. Утром никто ничего не вспомнит из ночного отрыва. Разве что по следам в комнате и синякам можно будет установить хоть какую-то последовательность действий.

Огромные глаза Доёна уже совсем в кучку. Тонкими пальцами он цепляется за руки тех, кто тянет к нему стакан. Не всегда получается удачно. И вот струйка соджу стекает по подбородку, шее, ключицам. Майка у него с непозволительно широким воротом.

Юта аж трезвеет от этой картины. Ловит момент и бухого Доёна, тянет его к себе. Рычит тихо, когда тот прижимается весь, руками обвивает, носом куда-то в шею тычется. Бормочет какие-то невнятные глупости. И улыбается.

_тёплый и уютный_

Будто это вовсе не он только что отпивал из каждого стакана с _таким_ видом, что Юта хотел всем морды набить.

Себе в первую очередь.

За то, что его это так волнует. За то, что прижимающееся тело вызывает намного больше эмоций и желаний, чем позволено.


End file.
